Fastenings of components to a load-bearing structural element of a motor vehicle are necessary and usual for the construction of the motor vehicle as a movable unit. The load-bearing structural elements of the motor vehicle generally form the body thereof. Typically, the fastenings to the body are implemented by screw connections.
In the event of an accident, however, due to the stiffness of the connection, screwed components may cause undesirable block formation and high load peaks for the occupants and damage safety-critical components.
In order to reduce the potential consequences of an accident, different measures have already been proposed.
Thus, for example, DE 10 2012 008 793 A1 discloses a battery for a motor vehicle comprising a housing, wherein at least one load distribution element is arranged on an outer face of the housing, wherein the load distribution element may be configured as a foam element, in particular as structural foam.
DE 10 2011 016 081 A1 discloses a device for receiving a battery comprising a retaining device which is able to be arranged in or on a motor vehicle, wherein the retaining device comprises a number of deformable fastening elements, wherein the fastening elements in each case are spring elements and/or damping elements.